fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Thompson
|Last = Love and Other Acts of Courage |Mentioned = |Status = Deceased |Allegiance = Skitters (Formerly) 2nd Mass (Formerly) Skitter Resistance |Family = Mike Thompson - Father (Deceased) |DeathEp = |Actor = Daniyah Ysrayl}} Rick Thompson was the son of Mike Thompson, a resistance Fighter with the 2nd Mass. He was captured during the Invasion of Earth and became one of the Skitter's harnessed children. Although living with the 2nd Mass, he remained vocal in his fierce loyalty to the Skitters, who he believed to be morally superior to humans, up until the Season 1 Finale, Eight Hours. Story He is first seen with Ben as one of the children being escorted by the Mechs. He was seen again picking up shrapnel for the Skitters and Mechs. During this sighting, Rick was grabbed by his father, Mike and was taken back to the high school so Dr. Harris could try to release him from the harness. As soon as Rick wakes up, the captive Skitter wakes up, signifying a possible connection between the two. After reattaching his own harness, Rick was used by the Skitter to communicate with the group. Mike then ripped the harness off his son's back. Later on, Rick is approached by Hal in the courtyard, where Hal asks him what it is like to be harnessed. Based upon this conversation, Hal determines that it might be possible to simply sneak in and rescue Ben, which he does. Rick later joins his father and the rest of the children in the trip to the Sanctuary. While there Rick reveals his preference to the company of the aliens rather than humans. After escaping from the Sanctuary with the other children, Rick's father is killed while protecting his son. At his father's funeral, Rick comments on how bizarre it is that "they", as in humans, kill each other. Ben is taken back by this. He also draws pictures one of them, a charcoal sketch depicting them as a spider nursing her brood. He also produces a remarkable likeness of Captain Weaver's old neighborhood and home, presumably despite not ever being there before. Noticing this it prompted Weaver to join the scout team for the structure in Boston to determine how to best destroy it. Later Hal has a talk with Rick and he tells Hal that his father's death-meaning Mike-was the way it had to be and that the 2nd Mass will know soon enough about what is going on. Later after John Pope demonstrates the new ammunition he is manufacturing from Mech metal and fires a bullet through the head of a wrecked Mech, he runs off, presumably to find a Skitter to warn of the 2nd Mass impending attack on the aliens with their new ammunition. Ben sees him and pursues him. In the episode "Eight Hours" he attacks Scott and sabotages the radio they were using to jam the Skitters. When Ben confronts him about this he tries to convince Ben to escape with him and find the Skitters. He escapes the school and after wandering in the woods he finds Megan. She says they will welcome him back if he tells them everything about the Skitters. After the encounter with Megan, Tom finds him and Rick realizes the Skitters do not truly love him, crying and saying that he misses his father. He appears to snap out of his loyalty to the Skitters and seems to become loyal to the 2nd Mass once more. In the episode "Shall We Gather at the River" Anne Glass revealed that Rick went missing: "I don't know. One day he was here, the next he's gone." He reappears in "Love and Other Acts of Courage" acting as the translator for the Red-Eyed Skitter. He later dies when Boon accidently hits him in the chest with a blast from a shotgun as he was trying to shoot the escaping Skitter. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Harnessed Characters Category:Teenager Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Civilians Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Skitter resistance Category:De-harnessed characters